


TC comfort Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Master Tim rocks my ovaries, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Random headcanons of Tim Curry comforting you when you're sad.





	TC comfort Headcanon (my kind)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't perhaps how you're supposed to do it, but it's my THANG!

* You never wanted to show Tim when you were crying. You turned your head or walked away.  
Somehow you had this notion that crying was a sign of weakness and you didn't want to be weak infront of him.

* But he was way ahead of you and always caught you when you fell.

* Tim always found your tears to be the most beautiful and he held you close as he kissed them away.

* He calmed you by rubbing your back in that special way he knew you loved. And stroking your flushed cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

* He lulled you in his arms and hummed softly.

* Then he would try to get your mind on something else and talked about whatever came to mind. 

* Sometimes he would sit in silence as he held you. Not wanting to pressure you into talking before you felt ready.

* He was always so considerate and never pushed.

* You loved to bury your face in his chest, having his scent fill you. Tim always smelled very nice.

* No one made you feel as safe as Tim did.


End file.
